onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Supa Supa no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Daz Bonez }} The Supa Supa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enables the user's body to gain characteristics of a steel blade to attack opponents with, making the user a . It was eaten by Daz Bonez, also known by his Baroque Works alias Mr. 1. The fruit's powers were first seen being used by Daz to slice a wall he was about to hit, after he was kicked by Mr. 2. The fruit's powers were fully revealed when Daz and Zoro began to battle. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia for repetitively cutting cleanly (such as with a knife); means to cut off in a single clean cut. *In the Viz Manga and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Dice-Dice Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Daz, is that its user can create strong blades from any part of their body. The ability allows the user's body to gain characteristics of steel, more specifically a blade. The user is immune to normal slashing attacks, but any specialized attack capable of slashing through steel is capable of slashing the user's flesh. The user also seems to have the ability to cut through objects without the need to physically touch them; this is likely a similar principle to air-based slashes used by various swordsmen by having the user act as a living blade. This is shown in the Atomic Spurt and Spar Break attacks, as well as when Spar Claw was used against Nami. Weaknesses This fruit does not seem to have any definite weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Daz has primarily used the fruit's bestowed powers for combat. He uses them both for defense and offense. He can turn his leg and foot into a large blade to attack the opponent. He can also quickly spin these leg blades while doing a handstand (similar to Sanji's Party Table Kick Course) to slice nearby opponents, creating a small but sharp and powerful hurricane, which he used to defeat the Marines on the battleship he, Crocodile, and Jinbe fought on. The named techniques that are used by Bones that involve the Devil Fruit all of them have the pun, Supa, in their name due to way they are pronounced in Japanese. Super Breaker for instance is pronounced as Supa Breaker in Japanese. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this pun is absent. Techniques * |Supaidā|literally meaning "Beheading/Cutting Man"}}: Remaining completely motionless, Daz hardens his body and becomes impervious to harm, similar in principle to Tekkai. This was first seen during Daz and Zoro's battle. This is called Iron Guard in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Spider Defense in the FUNimation dub. * |Supā Kurō|literally meaning "Holding Decapitation"}}: Bones turns the undersides of his fingers into blades before slashing at his opponent. If he performs this move with enough force, he can even split objects behind his intended target. While the attack's name is mentioned in the manga, it is unnamed in the anime. This was first seen when Daz was attacking Nami, but was named during his battle with Zoro. In the Viz Manga, this is called Razor Claws. * |Supākuringu Deijī|literally meaning "Foaming Daisy Decapitation/Slash"}}: After turning the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, Daz places his hands together wrist-to-wrist before lunging at his opponent, whom he simultaneously stabs and slices with his hands. The sheer force behind this attack causes Daz to not only cut his intended target but things behind his target as well. This was first seen during Daz and Zoro's battle. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Daisy Blade. In the Funimation dub, this is called Sparkling Daisy. * |Atomikku Supa|literally meaning as "Particle Decapitation/Slash"}}: After turning his fingers into blades, Daz crosses both hands over his chest before slashing forward with a downward "X" motion, instantly slicing anything in front of him. This was first seen during Daz and Zoro's battle. This is called Atomic Dicer in the Viz Manga, Atomic Spar in the Funimation dub, and Atomic Dice in the 4Kids dub. * |Supairaru Horō|literally meaning "Helix Uproot Decapitation" or "Spiral Removal Slash"}}: Daz creates circular blades along his forearms before making them spin, turning his forearms into mini-tiller blades that shred anything they touch. His fists remain unchanged during this attack. Due to the way the blades spin around Daz's arms, his arms resemble drills used by excavators. This was first seen during Daz and Zoro's battle. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Buzz Saws, and Spiral Hollow in the Funimation dub. * |Supā Bureiku|literally meaning "Incoherent Decapitation" or "Chaotic Slash"}}: Daz swings and crosses his bladed arms in front of him, resulting in several powerful horizontal slashes. The slashes are so sharp that they can cut objects behind the target as well. This was first seen during Daz and Zoro's battle. This is called Tower Crusher in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Spar Break in the Funimation dub. * |Atomikku Supāto|literally meaning "Particle Decapitation Speed Blade" or "Particle Slash Swift Sword"}}: As with many other of his attacks, Daz turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, but he also sprouts a blade on the bottom of each of his feet, like ice skates, and dashes towards his opponent, gaining great momentum before he strikes. This was first seen during Daz and Zoro's battle. This is called Atomic Dicer in the Viz Manga, Atomic Dash in the 4Kids dub, and Atomic Spurt in the Funimation dub. Trivia *Bones' dream of being a super hero ("Supa Hero") is a play on words with his Devil's Fruit. *During the Impel Down breakout, the animation of Daz's bladearms were changed: his fingers completely disappeared. *The Supa Supa no Mi is similar in regards to the Buki Buki no Mi and the Choki Choki no Mi, as all three can be utilized to turn the user's body parts into blades. Also, compared to Baby 5's Buki Buki no Mi, the Supa Supa no Mi is considered an inferior Devil Fruit. References External Links *Blade – Wikipedia article on the object Daz Bonez can become. *Steel – Wikipedia article on the substance a blade is composed of. Site Navigation ca:Supa Supa no Mi de:Supa Supa no Mi it:Lama Lama pl:Ciach-Ciachowoc Category:Paramecia